Panic Room
by CastlexOUATxLGxContinuumxx22
Summary: Gibbs and Ziva end up trapped in a dead Marine’s panic room after he was found dead within the room. With time on their side, rising feelings begin to build up along with the temperature.


**Panic Room**

Special Agent Gibbs and his team were called to a scene where a dead marine was found inside his panic room. As Ducky examines the body McGee goes and do the perimeter of the house while DiNozzo interviews the wife of the Marine who had found him and as Ziva photographs around the panic room or now crime scene. Ducky couldn't determine what had killed the Marine until he got him on the table at Autopsy. After Ducky and his assistant Jimmy Palmer had removed the Marine's body from the room, Gibbs and Ziva started to look around the room.

"This guy had everything. Security cameras all over the house, years of food, and so on. He even has a microphone to communicate through the house," Gibbs announced.

"He was paranoid," Ziva stated.

"Very. I'll have McGee look at the technical stuff," Gibbs said, turning to leave but just then a loud alarm filled the room causing Ziva and Gibbs to cover their ears. They looked at the screen and on it blinked "Intruder."

"I thought the security was shut off!" Ziva yelled over the alarm.

"They were!" Gibbs yelled back. He was heading to the door when it suddenly closed with a loud click, the alarm shutting off right afterwards. Gibbs began pushing, pulling, and banging on the door trying to get it open but obviously nothing would work.

"We're trapped," Gibbs states going over to the monitors. Ziva had taken out her phone but couldn't get a call out. Gibbs found both McGee and DiNozzo on the security cameras; he pressed a couple of buttons before being able to find the talk button.

"McGee! DiNozzo! Get back to the panic room! We have a situation!" Gibbs ordered through the microphone, seeing the two of them jump at the sudden voice of their boss echoing throughout the house. A few minutes later Gibbs saw that McGee and DiNozzo had arrived.

"McGee, find a way to get the panic room open up. It locked down," Gibbs ordered.

"By the looks of the access panel, Boss, it's going to take awhile for me to get it open. I'm going to have to get Abby down here to help me out with it," McGee announced.

"Do it, McGee!" Gibbs announced.

"I'll go see how our Marine had died. Don't worry, Boss, we will get you out of there in no time," DiNozzo said before clicking off.

"What do we do now?" Ziva asked. Gibbs was about to snap at her but something in Ziva's voice had stopped him. He turned around to face her and sighed.

"Now, we wait," Gibbs stated, going over to the small cot and sitting down. Ziva soon following suit. They sat there quietly. They don't know how much time had passed until the silence in the small room was broken.

"Gibbs, Ziva! Are you guys okay? I got here as fast as I can. Me and McGee, we're going to get you two out. Don't worry! Gibbs?" Abby's frantic voice filled the room. Gibbs smiled slightly before getting up and talking to Abby for a bit.

As more time passed the more impatient Ziva became. Both of them had begun to realize that oddly the temperature in the room seemed to be rising. Each of them had all ready taken a few layers of clothing off. Gibbs was left in a muscle shirt while Ziva was in a tank top. Back at HQ DiNozzo found Ducky still hovering over the dead marine's corpse.

"Do you have COD yet, Ducky?" DiNozzo asked as he entered Autopsy. The older gentlemen looked up at him.

"Yes, Anthony. It seems that this young Marine had died from heat stroke."

"Heat stroke? How's that possible when he was in an enclosed panic room."

"Someone tampered with the heat system?" Ducky asked.

"Not possible. No one knew the access code not even his wife," DiNozzo stated.

"Well, if he was locked in that panic room maybe he did not know he was dying."

"How so?"

"The room could have malfunction without this young man realizing it and when he began to realize it was just simply too late."

"Ducky. Are you saying that the panic room had killed this marine?" DiNozzo asked looking at the corpse.

"Yes, you better go tell Abigail and Timothy the news," Ducky stated after Tony, who was already out of the door. DiNozzo dials McGee and tells him what he had found out and that he will be back there shortly.

"Boss? We know how the marine had died?" McGee announced.

"Well?" Gibbs asked from the cot. They had figured out how to talk without having to push the button.

"He died from heat stroke. The panic room had malfunction, the heat is on and cannot be turned off, and it's getting hotter."

"The panic room killed him?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you can't shut off the heat?"

"No, sir."

"You two just hurry up in finding a way to get us out of here," Gibbs stated, turning to face Ziva. Both of them had sweat covering their bodies.

"No wonder why it's so hot in here," Gibbs said.

"And it is getting hotter," Ziva pointed out.

"There's nothing we can do but wait," Gibbs said, leaning back on the cot.

Time to continue to drag on, the heat and the waiting had begun to get to Ziva who was getting to Gibbs with all grumbling and pacing. He couldn't stand it anymore; he got up off the cot and stood in front of Ziva, stopping her pacing.

"Ziva, you need to relax and sit down," Gibbs stated as calmly as he could. Ziva shook her head 'no', her sweat ridden hair matting to her forehead.

"I can't. It's something to do," she stating about to start pacing again but Gibbs had stepped in front of her once again, pissing off Ziva who took a swing at him. Gibbs, of course, blocked it and then swiping his leg underneath hers wrestling her to the floor with him on top of her, and then pinning her hands over her head. Both breathing heavy from the struggle.

"Listen! I know that being trapped in a death rap is not on top of our to do list but it is not going to help if one of us starts to lose it!" Gibbs explained. Ziva's eyes narrowed and she somehow managed to flip them over, now with her on top.

"I am usually very, very calm in dangerous situations but for _once_ I would like to be the girl who panics and complains all the time even though I _hate_ that! Okay?" she stated staring at him. Gibbs laid there looking at her with unemotional and unreadable eyes.

"You want to that type of girl because you couldn't show all those emotions during the time you were being held captive," Gibbs stated matter of factly. Ziva didn't admit nor deny what Gibbs had said; she just looked at him sweat trickling down her face. Then, without any warning, Ziva began to kiss Gibbs with such force, passion, and need. Gibbs instinctively grabbed her by the shoulders stopping her and looks at her with confusion. He was about to question, even yell at her about her actions but there was something in her eyes that had stopped him and oddly enough he let her shoulders go, his own eyes telling her that she could continue. Their eyes were locked with one another as she leant back in and slowly began to kiss him again, this time Gibbs responding to her. Their eyes slowly closing as the kiss began to heat up. Gibbs, then, flipped them back over pinning Ziva's hands over her head once again with one of his hand while his other hand began to explore her body.

"Boss! Abby and I almost cracked the access panel. It will be a few more minutes."

"Just get it done, McGee!" Gibbs ordered trying to keep his voice steady when Ziva began nip and pick at his neck.

"How are you guys doing?" McGee asked, frustrating Gibbs.

"How do you think we're doing?" Gibbs yelled. The room was silent after that. Gibbs put his focus back onto Ziva and began to kiss her once again, unpinning her hands so she could move. Ziva's own hands began to explore. It wasn't long before Ziva began to maneuver her hands slowly downward but before she could do anything the moment was broken by DiNozzo's voice this time.

"Boss! McGee and Abby only have more digit and you guys are free!" DiNozzo stated. Both Gibbs and Ziva laid there breathing heavily, their eyes locking on one another. Then, at the same time, they began to pull their hands away from one another and stood from the floor. Just as they had put some space between them the panic door opened revealing a relieved DiNozzo, Abby, and McGee. They gathered their discarded shirts and jackets, walking out of the room both looking like they had run a few miles. Abby was excited to see them and was about to give them each a hug but then stopped short.

"I would normally hug you but you're too sweaty," stated Abby. Both DiNozzo and McGee mentioned that it was good to see them. All Gibbs and Ziva could do was look at the three and walk past them without a word, leaving the trio confused.

Once the team got back to HQ, Gibbs did not want to stay and do reports; he just wanted to go home.

"Everybody go on home. Get some rest," Gibbs announced noticing the shared glances between McGee and DiNozzo but they packed up their stuff and headed the elevator. Gibbs noticed that Ziva did not go with the boys but a different direction. He stood from his desk and followed her. When he had caught up with her he found her in the shower room. Ziva was placing her extra clothes on the bench, glad that she had brought them. She felt someone watching her but didn't even bother looking to see who it was. As she was turning on the shower she felt a familiar presence close behind her.

"Couldn't wait until you got home?" Gibbs asked closely behind.

"No, I could not," she stated without turning around. They were quiet for some time.

"Gibbs, why are you here? Did you come for seconds of what had happened in the panic room?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know. Do _you_ want seconds?" he asked. She's quiet, not answering him. They stood there, quiet for the longest time. One question running through both of their minds: how did this even started? Neither had the answer and neither dare to voice the question out loud.

"I do not know either," Ziva finally answered. Gibbs turned her around to face him, their eyes locking and like being drawn together by a magnet their lips meant in a passionate kiss. Gibbs began to back them up inside the shower, up against the wall, the water feeling so good on their flushed skin. It was not long before they started to discard their clothing; their hands roaming. Without any warning Gibbs lifted Ziva, presses her further into the wall, getting closer to her. Ziva, then, began to move her hips slowly against him causing the both of them to groan out in pleasure at the sensation that they felt.

As they continued on in the shower room, Ducky had just happened to be walking by and was hearing their moans and groans. He couldn't but shake his head and smile as a thought passed through his mind…Gibbs just happened to be breaking one of his own rules as he left the two to their business.

**THE END**


End file.
